My first Songfic Snigger
by Chasing Snape is my hobby
Summary: Okay... I tell you now.... SONGFICS ARE NOT MY STRONG POINT!!!!! Heehee! It's still funny though! NEW CHAPTER!!! I'm going to write tonnes more christmassy chapters! Yay!
1. Potions Proff to the tune of Macho Man

My First proper Attempt at Song fics!  
  
  
Um... The title say anything about this fic? Well, Okies.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the songs or Harry Potter. I only own the Lyrics and a bag of sweets from Halloween. And a Postcard of Severus.  
  
Potion's Proff(to the tune of Macho Man by the Villiage people)  
  
Potions. Potions and Draughts. Potions. Check it out, My Potions, Wanna take this Potion? Drink it, But Not too much.  
My Potion Check it out, it's not a Draught.  
  
Every Slytherin wants to be a Potions Potions Proff,  
Just to be like that super sexy Severus Boff,  
Check him in the morning, Brewing a potion, Looking real sexy, Yeah so?  
You can just believe that he's a potions proff,  
To Gryfindor's he's evil, But with Slytherin he goes soft.  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey Hey! hey!  
  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to be a potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff  
I've got to teach Potions!  
Potions Potions Proff!  
I've got to teach Potions!  
  
My Potion. It's too hot, Check it out, My Potion, It's burning up!  
My Potion, It's on Fire literally, Put it out please!   
My Potion, It's burning, It's on fire! Don't explode please!  
  
You can tell Professor Sev Snape He is a Sexy guy,  
If he smiles at you, You should wonder why,  
Of course he is sexy, He's a slytherin,  
To all of us in Green, he's a super king,  
You can just believe that he's a Potions Proff,  
He's always super sexy in his gorgey Robes.  
  
Hey! Hey! hey Hey! Hey!  
  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to be a potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff  
I've got to teach Potions!  
Potions Potions Proff!  
I've got to be a Potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to teach Potions!  
  
Potions, Baby!  
  
Potions. Potions. Want to try my Potion? Potions. Potions. Want to put the fire out on my potion? Potions. Potions. It's too hot! Too hot!  
  
Every Slytherin oughta be a Potions Potions Proff,  
Too live a life so Groovy, Potions stay out the Loft,  
Have your own Cauldron, And Recipes,  
Make sure they just don't spill,  
you can Just believe that he's a Potions Proff,  
He's looking so sexy, and his Robes look sort of Goth!  
  
Hey! Hey! hey Hey! Hey!  
  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to be a potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff  
I've got to teach Potions!  
Potions Potions Proff!  
I've got to be a Potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to teach Potions!  
  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to be a potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff  
I've got to teach Potions!  
Potions Potions Proff!  
I've got to be a Potions Proff,  
Potions Potions Proff,  
I've got to teach Potions!  
  
  
Um... Yeah, I know it sucks... Please review anywayz.... I'll try some better songs next time... Or maybe something by Elton John coz I'm pathetic... 


	2. In Potions to the tune of Enid

My First proper Attempt at Song fics!  
  
  
Um... The title say anything about this fic? Well, Okies.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the songs or Harry Potter. I only own the Lyrics. And a Postcard of Severus.  
  
In Potions Class.  
  
  
The Silence. The Terror. The Pain. The Horror. As my Homework Blows up.  
  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
  
It took me Five minutes to realise you were talking.  
It took me ten more to take some of it in... whoa whoa.  
I was glad when you gave me detention. And when you call me "An Uneducated din"!  
  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Maybe if you weren't so really really cute,  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
  
I admit I am usually daydreaming.  
But if you weren't so goddamn... gorgey!  
There were times when I thought I would kiss you!  
But can you blame me, just look in a mirror?  
  
Now Tell me why you never really notice me.  
And tell me why you never believe that I am a person too.  
It's not like that I fancy your brother!  
Oh, You may not like it oh but Loving you is a Strange thing, Oh Snape! Snape, I can't stop liking you!  
  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Maybe if you weren't so really really cute,  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
  
It took me Five minutes to realise you were talking.  
It took me ten more to take some of it in... whoa whoa.  
I was glad when you gave me detention. But it upset me when you told me to get lost!  
  
It's not fair to say that it's coz I'm a little younger than...  
And it's not fair to say that it's because I am Blonde!!!  
Maybe it's fair to say that you are the Proff and I'm not.  
I wrote down some calculations,  
Oh and speaking of Calculating, Oh Snape! Snape, That Theory's wrong!  
  
I can listen up in Class,  
I can take the test and Pass,  
I can find a beezle, Find Dino horn, Find and disect a Flobberworm,  
I can work all night, Or stay out of sight... I can do it all for you...  
But I'm not going to!  
  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Maybe if you weren't so really really cute,  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway.  
Maybe if you weren't so really really cute,  
Ok, In Potions I really never listen anyway. 


	3. Oh, I just can't wait to be the heir!

Oh, I just can't wait to be the heir!!!!  
  
Hm. I like the Lion King, I like Draco, So here is a perfect songy thing! Simba is cute. I'm a weird sad person.  
Oh, And I don't own Lion King... well... I own the two videos but that's different. I don't know why I let Hermoine in it. Or me. Hm. Never mind.  
  
Draco: I'll be like a mighty king,  
Or Slytherin's real heir!  
Hermoine: Well, I've never seen you set off beasts,  
In the chamber just down there!  
Draco: I'm gonna kill of Muggle Borns,  
More than anyone before!  
I'm brushing up on Parceltongue,  
I'm working on killing more!  
Hermoine: Bringing the total to one, I dare,  
Draco: Oh, I just can't wait to be the heir!!!!  
  
Draco: No one saying I'm muggle born,  
Charlotte(me): No one saying Halfblood,  
Draco: No one saying Mudblo...  
Charlotte: No one saying Mudblo?  
Hermoine: You great dud!!!  
Draco: Free to run around the Pure Blood Way!  
Free to do things my way!  
  
Hermoine: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a little pause for thought,  
Draco: Heirs don't need advice  
From Muggle borns, I thought you'd been taught!  
Hermoine: If this is where Hogwarts is headed  
Count me out!  
You're out of Service, Out of your mind,  
I don't think I'll hang about!  
This boy simply does not care,  
Draco: Oh I just can't wait to be the heir!  
  
Draco: Muggle Borns watch out,  
Muggle Borns keep out of sight,  
If you don't watch out,  
You'll be in for a fright!  
  
Charlotte and the other Slytherin girls: Let every Pure Blood be glad and dare,  
In the Great hall or in the cold air,  
Draco is the one with cutey golden hair,  
  
Draco: Oh, I just can't wait to be the heir!!!!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be the heir!!!!  
Oh, I just can't wait.... to be the heir!!!!! 


	4. Last Christmas

Wahoo. Me. Okie Dokies! Here's the latest installment of my song fic.  
  
Last Christmas(to the tune of... well, Last Christmas by Wham!)  
  
Last Christmas,  
Hogwarts was quite cool,  
But the very next day, Severus went away.  
This year, to keep me quite sane,  
I'll stick with my special Draco, Draco...  
  
Last Christmas,  
Hogwarts was quite cool,  
But the very next day, Severus went away.  
This year, to keep me quite sane,  
I'll stick with special Draco, Draco...  
  
My Owl bit me, And then did twice more,  
I fed him more ants,  
But I'm still left quite sore.  
Tell me Sevvie,  
Do you still teach potions?  
Well,  
You did this morning  
So I'll guess you do.  
  
(happy Christmas)  
I silently chased you,  
Sent a note saying "I love you",  
You ripped it.  
Now I know what a loon I've been,  
But if you kiss me now  
I'll be quite entertained.  
  
Last Christmas,  
Hogwarts was quite cool,  
But the very next day, Severus went away.  
This year, to keep me quite sane,  
I'll stick with my special Draco, Draco...  
  
The Crowded Hall,  
Slytherins with new broomsticks,  
I'm hiding from you,  
Can't remember why.  
My god, I thought you were  
A real total Cutey.  
Me?  
I guess I should be put on Mutey.  
  
I'm a loon undercover, Woops set fire to my cloak,  
A total loony lover but you left me to soak.  
Now I've found my Draco(but I still like you too).  
  
Last Christmas,  
Hogwarts was quite cool,  
But the very next day, Severus went away.  
This year, to keep me quite sane,  
I'll stick with my special Draco, Draco...  
  
Last Christmas,  
Hogwarts was quite cool,  
But the very next day, Severus went away.  
This year, to keep me quite sane,  
I'll stick with my special Draco, Draco...  
  
I'm a loon undercover, Woops set fire to my cloak,  
A total loony lover but you left me to soak.  
Now I've found my Draco(but I still like you too).  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Wasn't that fun? I'm going to write more christmas ones! 


End file.
